Intoxicated
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: It's amazing when someone makes you feel so intoxicated, without touching alcohol. Songfic to Intoxicated by The Cab. DexxJane Haters gunna hate.


**This note is to everyone who keeps sprocking telling me that Jane and Dex don't belong together, and blah, blah, blah. I ship this couple, okay? I will go down with this sprocking ship (queue tumblr gif of the Titanic). So stop telling me that Dex hates Jane, and that he belongs with your OC. I'm kinda sick of it. Lizie has had to hear me rant about it enough, and so has Blue Fairy. If you would like to complain, talk to your pillow, or your diary, or whatever. I don't want to hear it. So please, in the name of Krypton and Tamaran, stop!**

**Now that that's over and done with, dedicated to FanFicFan909! Sorry I was late!**

**I Do Not Own Dex Hamilton, Or The Characters Of The Cartoon, Or This Song. I Am, However, The Creator Of Amethyst, And This Ryand'r**

**To Be Named**

Dex smiled down at the picture he held in his hand. It was a quick one, snapped by Amethyst for the memories. In it was himself, a herd of crickets, and a red haired beauty. Dex swore she wasn't human, thought Tung swore that she was in return.

The feeling that he got inside his chest when he merely _thought_ about her reminded him of what it felt like to be lightly buzzed. When he was near her, well, he might as well have drunk an entire case of beer by himself.

The last Halloween party they had was super fun. There were so many people there, but Dex could still pick Jane out in the whole crowed. And when he did, it felt like time was fracturing. Everything became irrelevant, like it was being eclipsed over, when they started talking. He heard her voice, but not the words she spoke. It was like there was no one else there.

There was no way he'd be able to get over her. He wouldn't be able to ever love another girl. When their fingers brushed together, he felt like he was flying, higher than the moon, far past the stars. He thought about her during the day, he dreamt about her during the night. There was so way to get rid of that intoxicated feeling. Not like he would want to, though.

Her blue eyes had the same effect as whiskey. It made his heart as warm as a summer night. He wanted to tell her this so bad. He needed her so badly. Being away hurt a lot.

There were so many pretty faces on the Earth, in the universe. He didn't want a single one, at all. The only face he wanted to see when he woke up was Jane's. She was like his saving grace. The secret weapon that he always wanted with him. They could be like the Dynamic Duo of the year 3000.

She was so alien. The way she walked with such confidence and grace, spoke with such knowledge. His stomach summersaulted. No one could make him feel that way. He felt so high, all the time. Amethyst and Ryand'r and Tung got a kick out of the way he acted around her. Zap and Jenny just looked upon his with understanding and pity.

When he was around her, it was like he totally blacked out. Where she touched him, whether it be on the face or on the arm, it flushed then made his heart ache. The pain continued on until the morning. That was when he knew it was love. He _liked_ it though. The way he could feel it in his head when he woke up.

"What's wrong Dex?" Amethyst asked when she walked into his new room. It was huge compared to the old one, so that he could fit a lab into it as well.

"Nervous to see Jane." He said. Dex was fidgeting, playing with random slides on his old fashioned microscope.

"Don't be. She loves you as well." Amethyst went over to his desk, gave Dex a pat on the back, and took one of the many books scattered around. "Have fun 'making arrangements'" she quoted the air, then left.

Half-an-hour later, there was a knock on his door. Dex got up to answer it, not surprised to see Jane standing behind it. She appeared just as nervous as Dex himself.

"Hey," She managed to say.

"Hi."

_ "Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated…"_

**There ya are! Again, I don't want to hear Jane haters. **

**I have an idea. Actually, I have two. What if I were to post a prompt on my profile once a month, for a Dex Hamilton story? Anyone and everyone would be allowed to write for it. All you'd have to do is e-mail me when ya write the story and it's posted so I can read it. Maybe even, we could do votes. Winning one could receive a one-shot of their choice. All as long as it's Dex Hamilton.**

**The other idea is to rewrite all of the Dex Hamilton episodes. I would rewrite it how I want it, then other people could send me what they would want a rewrite to be, and I'd write it for them. **

**Review what ya think! Hope you liked the story, I got really bored. **

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
